Adicto a las alucinaciones
by The British Empire
Summary: La persona a quien tiene constantemente en sus pensamientos y a la cual más deseaba ver apareció repentinamente. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si no todo fue exactamente como pensaba que había sido? SasuGaa.


**Saludo/Presentación/Lo-que-sea:**

¡Hola! Bueno, esto es mi primera subida aquí, así que estoy viendo como funciona... ojalá se queden leyendo hasta el final x'D.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío (sí, aunque no lo crean (?)), es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Enjoy it ;D (si pueden xD)_

_

* * *

_

**I**

Estaba sentado en el techo de su casa pensando.

Pensando en esos resplandecientes cabellos de fuego y hermosos ojos aguamarina, esos que lo cautivaron y que le causaba un estremecimiento en la espina dorsal cada vez que posaba sus orbes en él. Porque ese pelirrojo cada vez que lo miraba, lo hacía de una manera tan penetrante y profunda que muchas veces se llegó a preguntar si era capaz de leer su alma.

Ese chico se le antojaba perfecto, era tan hermoso que le parecía casi irreal, tan inverosímil. Pero eso no fue lo único que llamó su atención, porque Sasuke Uchiha no se deja engañar sólo por apariencias, el chico dueño de su completa atención tendría que poseer algo especial para ser merecedor de él, contundentemente no sería cualquiera.

Y, en efecto, Sabaku no Gaara definitivamente no era cualquiera, poseía un carácter que a muchos se les antojaría grosero y una gran blasfemia si dijeran que era dulce o simpático, porque sinceramente el pelirrojo carecía de esas cualidades, en realidad se destacaba por su apatía y frialdad, sin mencionar sus nulas capacidades para sonreír y poco tacto al expresarse. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano para el Uchiha en el momento en que ese ser tan singular le comentó algo que lo marcó irremediablemente y le hizo sentir que no estaba completamente solo, por primera vez se sintió medianamente comprendido.

_Estaba en la mitad de pleno entrenamiento con Kakashi cuando éste sintió que había una presencia ajena y ordenó que se mostrara. Grande fue la sorpresa para el azabache al descubrir de quién se trataba._

_Sí, efectivamente la persona que se mostraba ante ellos era el futuro dueño de sus pensamientos y anhelos, pero para ese entonces sólo era una tipo con una personalidad indescifrable y estoica._

_Se sentía levemente incómodo al notar la inquisitiva mirada sobre su persona, y luego de algunas palabras intercambiadas entre los presentes, Gaara finalmente decidió retirarse del lugar..._

—_¡Espera! —lo detuvo el azabache, Gaara volteó— ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo? —cuestionó. El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente. _

—_Tienes unos ojos que conocen la verdadera soledad... Ojos que saben que la soledad es el peor dolor del mundo...Ojos que buscan poder y que están llenos de odio e instinto asesino —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Igual que los míos. Tienes ojos que están deseando matar a aquel... que te puso en el infierno llamado soledad..._

_Se congeló al oír semejantes palabras, lo tomó desprevenido, le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser y eso le molestó pero trató de disimularlo. Aquellas palabras reflejaban la realidad absoluta, pecaría de mentiroso si lo contradecía, porque era así exactamente como se sentía en ese momento..._

Con una sonrisa de lado e imperceptible nostalgia recordó todo aquello, también recordó la lucha de aquel entonces para los exámenes de Ch_ū_nnin, su relación en ese momento claramente no era la mejor, pero con el tiempo y con bastantes conversaciones invertidas cada vez que se encontraban, fueron descubriendo cuánto se parecían, no gustaban mucho de pláticas banales, casi siempre iban, como quien dice, directo al grano, por lo que muchas veces también pasaban disfrutando del acogedor y cómodo silencio que el otro otorgaba cuando no hallaban un tema que valía la pena, su relación fue mejorando hasta el punto de fortalecer los lazos que les unía, cada uno fue encontrando en el otro algo que funcionaba como un complemento para combatir tan horrible e indeseable soledad y cada minuto en compañía del otro lo guardaban como los más preciados momentos en sus memorias. Inconcientemente el pelinegro se fue enamorando del taheño.

Hace tiempo que no veía a aquel adonis poseedor de esas gemas preciosas que tenía por ojos y ya lo echaba en falta, desde que se largó de Konoha, también dejó de ver al pelirrojo, desde esa vez ya habían pasado algunos años, y por consiguiente, demasiados sucesos los cuales hicieron cambiar su forma de ser de alguna manera, pero siempre conservando las básicas actitudes de un Uchiha en su manera proporcional. En todo ese tiempo cambió algunos gustos, ideologías, compañeros, su estilo, algunas reacciones, entre otras cosas; pero lo que no pudo cambiar fue ese sentimiento por el taheño que había nacido tiempo atrás. En circunstanciales ocasiones extrañaba esos momentos de paz con el pelirrojo, hasta extrañaba esos instantes de irritabilidad o discusiones por las que pasaban ocasionalmente en esos años en donde pudieron crear un lazo, como un vínculo complejo. Tanta nostalgia y deseos de estar a su lado tenía que incontables se hicieron las ocasiones en las que se lo imaginaba enfrente suyo charlando amenamente y contemplándolo incansable. Además de que estaba pensando seriamente en confesarle finalmente lo que sentía, desafiando a su orgullo e intentando decírselo sin dar demasiadas vueltas… recalcando lo dicho: lo intentaría. Haría todo eso cuando lo viera de nuevo pero… ¿cuándo llegaría ese momento? O mejor aún: ¿Llegaría al menos la ocasión en que lo volviera a ver? Esperaba que sí.

De pronto sintió algo estrellase contra su cabeza pero no reparó ante éste hecho, en esos momentos le pareció insignificante pero luego de un instante siguió sintiendo que arremetían contra él.

—Hey Uchiha, ¿Qué no piensas saludar? —escuchó decir a una distancia no muy lejana a donde se encontraba, esa era una voz conocida… pero no estaba seguro, tantas veces se había imaginado esa voz pronunciando su nombre –o algo semejante- que no estaba seguro si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero para verificar la certeza de su teoría lentamente fue levantando la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Cuando finalmente enfocó su vista en la de su interlocutor se quedó helado.

—Gaara… —pronunció apenas tratando de hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó venir. Y ahora estaba allí, parado enfrente suyo, a su completa disposición y merced. Ese era el momento de decirle toda la verdad, definitivamente ése era el momento perfecto… pero ahora había un nuevo inconveniente: ¿cómo rayos se supone que lo haría? Francamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lograría expresarse de una manera adecuada en la que no implique mucha cursilería de por medio pero al mismo tiempo expresara con toda sinceridad y veracidad sus palabras. Estaba nervioso, su pulso iba en aumento… pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente. Tenía que hacer algo ya, parecía un idiota ahí parado sin decir nada y el pelirrojo ya lo miraba algo extrañado por su reacción—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que salió de su boca tratando de sonar lo más natural y casual posible.

—Yo… bueno, sólo… —atisbó a decir el taheño algo cohibido por la situación, realmente no se había planteado con anterioridad la razón por la cual fue a parar en ése lugar, sólo fue un impulso el que lo llevó hasta ahí, aunque debía admitir que de cierta forma extrañaba estar en ese lugar con el Uchiha hablando de sus problemas existenciales o compartiendo su sola presencia, pero no lo diría tan abiertamente en voz alta, su carácter no iba con ello—. Estaba caminando por la aldea y… —lo pensó por un momento— como sea, no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia. —sentenció sin saber que decir a ciencia cierta, decidiendo que nada ganaba con excusas obsoletas, sacando a relucir ese carácter que tanto lo identificaba en ocasiones.

El azabache sólo se dignó a elevar una ceja escéptico, ¿qué le ocurría a ese pelirrojo?

— ¿Qué mierda te sucede? —bramó disgustado—. No importa, haz lo que quieras. —soltó indiferente y estoico. Muy Gaara o el actual Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena podía ser, pero nadie hablaba de esa forma a Sasuke Uchiha y menos sin alguna razón aparente.

—Tranquilo que eso es precisamente lo que haré —expresó algo cabreado por la respuesta del Uchiha—. Me largo —anunció al percibir que ya no había qué hacer en ése lugar.

—… —trató de asimilar la situación por un momento, realmente esa reacción de ambos no tenía fundamentos y mucho menos se le hacía coherente que se recibieran así después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Simplemente ridículo. De pronto sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al notar como Gaara realmente se disponía a retirar del lugar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha? —cuestionó levemente sorprendido al percibir una presión en uno de sus brazos reteniéndolo. Esperó un momento a que ese sujeto que lo tenía bien agarrado se dignara a hablarle pero al no recibir respuesta trató de zafarse moviendo su brazo un poco—. Oye ¡suelta! —exclamó forcejeando con más ahínco al darse cuenta de que el azabache no planeaba deshacer el agarre.

—Dame una buena razón para hacerlo —pronunció mirándolo fijamente y acercándose más.

— ¿Qué mierda pretendes? —trataba de rehuir la penetrante mirada del de ojos ébano pero éste persistía—. Suéltame que tengo que regresar al hotel en donde me estoy hospedando, si Temari y Kankuro no me encuentran, amenazarán a toda Konoha con la extinción de sus aldeanos, tú sabes… genocidio —dijo aparentemente más sereno el Sabaku con una expresión divertida soltándose del agarre y bajando del techo en donde hasta ese momento se encontraban—. Lo harán, destruirán a los habitantes uno por uno hasta toparse con mi paradero —Continuó hablando socarronamente—. Les dije que daría una vuelta y volvería enseguida, así que si no lo hago ellos se alterarán por "perder al Kazekage" —rodó los ojos— y sinceramente no quiero eso, son insoportables —sentenció. En el periodo en el que no había visto a Sasuke Uchiha, habían pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas fue su ascensión a Kazekage, también él había cambiado bastante, especialmente en su forma de ver las cosas y de apaciguar considerablemente –por no decir por completo- sus ganas de asesinar a sangre fría y ver ese líquido carmesí, jactándose de las desgracias que él provocaba; ya se había tornado imperceptible esa trastornada personalidad que antes poseía, pero en ocasiones ese lado retorcido y ahora oculto, aparecía por instantes en su mente materializándose en su manera de expresarse con palabras.

—Oh, ¿con que tus simpáticos hermanos, eh? —sonrió de medio lado como sólo el sabía hacerlo—. No te preocupes, podremos solucionarlo, estoy seguro de que si les explicamos que te tardaste más de lo debido por quedarte con un amigo, ellos no dirán nada; los asesinatos en masa pueden esperar —aseveró entretenido y con convicción bajando al igual que Gaara—. ¿Qué acaso no extrañas esas pláticas que teníamos o siquiera pasar un momento juntos? Porque para serte sincero… yo sí lo extraño. —esto último fue dicho con algo de dificultad, se sentía estúpido y algo humillado después de exponer aquello -cosa que por supuesto no lo demostró-, el Uchiha no era ese tipo de persona que acostumbraba a decir lo que sentía con tanta facilidad, pero _trató_ de romper la capa de frialdad que lo cubría habitualmente.

—Es que además también quedé con Naruto, prometí visitarle después de acomodarme adecuadamente.

—Ese tarado… —dijo por lo bajo agarrando al aguamarina de nueva cuenta por los hombros empujándolo lentamente hasta recargarlo contra la pared más cercana, luego acercándose a su oído susurró—. Eso lo puedes posponer para otra ocasión. —se fijó en como un leve temblor inundó al pelirrojo.

—Pe… pero realmente debo ir —pronunció alejándose ipso facto.

— ¿Qué diablos tiene de especial ése imbésil para que siempre le pongas tanta atención?

No es que odiara a Naruto, es más, hasta lo consideraba su amigo, pero le preocupaba que Gaara se fijara en él, le inquietaba bastante ya que el rubio le confesó abiertamente su interés por el pelirrojo en ocasiones anteriores y también le comentó que en cuanto hubiera oportunidad se lo iba hacer saber a Gaara. A causa de aquellos pensamientos los celos poco a poco empezaron a hacer mella en él.

El de ojos claros se dio cuenta de aquél poco sutil y sin duda impropia actitud del azabache, y se preguntó a qué se debía aquella extraña reacción, pero sólo optó por responder el improperio.

—Es una pieza esencial en mi vida que hizo que me diera cuenta de lo errado que estaba al escoger ese camino de soledad y por tanto: es mi amigo; por esa pregunta más bien el que parece imbécil eres tú, además…—ya no pudo continuar a causa de que unos dos dedos pertenecientes al azabache lo silenciaban. Ante esto el de cabellos carmesíes se sobresaltó un poco.

— ¿Qué tan imbésil me crees? —pronunciaba lentamente—. ¿Sabes? Deberías medir tus palabras Sabaku, sé que yo soy más importante para ti que Naruto… —manifestaba al tiempo que quitaba sus dedos de los labios del pelirrojo y acercaba su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces? —lo miró alzando una ceja pero sin alejar su rostro—. ¿Acaso intentas besarme? —preguntó con tinte burlesco, sólo para molestarlo, en realidad no creía que fuera a hacerlo, porque ¡vamos! de seguro que el ojinegro estaba jugando o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, eso es lo que intento —respondió con soltura, de hecho lo hizo tan abiertamente que ni él mismo se reconoció en ése instante, ¡pero demonios que se sentía bien decirlo!, así que por ésta vez no importaba salirse de sus irreprochables poses y actitudes "marca Uchiha". Además con ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Gaara y con sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal -el cual trataba de disimular la inesperada sorpresa-, se veía gracioso.

El de Suna claramente no esperaba esa reacción por parte del Uchiha, pero rápidamente se recompuso de la sorpresa que se había llevado. —Vaya ¿acaso este es el juego de "besa al primer ser humano que tengas enfrente"? —cuestionó.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado. _"Interesante"_, fue lo que pensó al instante —Oh, claro que no… es el juego de "besa al chico de la mata roja y actitud amargada para comprobar si de esa manera desarrolla un nuevo músculo o nervio facial apto para crear una curva en sus labios asemejada a una sonrisa" —respondió con sorna, el Sabaku se mostró indiferente ante esto, parecía más bien estar meditando todo.

—Además de lo engreído que sonó eso… Qué juego más insólito, especialmente viniendo de un ser que también carece de esa cualidad, aunque… pensándolo bien, las muecas cargadas de cinismo y sorna lo compensan medianamente.

— ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Es lo que hay —contestó con presunción.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que eres el ser más irónico, sincero, petulante, orgulloso, altanero, arrogante y directo que he conocido —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Por eso me agradas — sentenció.

—Lo sé —no podía faltar otra soberbia sonrisa.

—Hm, idiota —y el pelirrojo mostró una mueca llena de ironía, sarcasmo y algo de socarronería, pero a los ojos del Uchiha era el gesto más adorable que pudo hacer Gaara en aquel momento.

—Sí, un jodido idiota que está ridículamente desesperado por saber qué se siente hacer esto…—sin mediar más palabras o poder resistirse demasiado, el azabache finalmente logró apoderarse de los finos labios contrarios, tratando de llevar a cabo el beso con sutileza, pero… ¿a quién diablos engañaba?, la sutileza no era una virtud que él poseía, así que lo haría a su modo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Bueno, hasta ahí el primer capítulo. Y, con la esperanza de que no se hayan pegado un tiro a mitad de la lectura, me despido muy atentamente (?).

...Ah, y no se olviden de los reviews que te dan una sensación tan placentera hasta el punto de hacerte alucinar (oh sí, tan buena como una dosis de LSD) Para qué drogarte si puedes dejar un lindo review :D.

_Au revoir~!_


End file.
